


Elämän Viivat

by Verisyntyinen



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: F/M, LaeppaVika - Freeform
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verisyntyinen/pseuds/Verisyntyinen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirelda niminen nuorukais nainen (22-vuotias) asuu kerrostalossa ja ei aavistakkaan, että voisi löytää sieltä jotain todella erikoista. Hän on hyvin laiska ihminen ja yrittää löytää joskus töitä, mutta jääkö hänelle enään aikaa niiden miettimiseen, kun on muita asioita mietittävänä.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sattuma

**Author's Note:**

> Yritin saada kerrankin asiat menemään vähän hitaammin ja rauhallisemmin. Monestikin on käynyt jo ärsyttämään liiallinen nopeus joten on ollut hyvin vaikea saada kokoon kunnollista materiaalia. 
> 
> Tämä ei kerro nykyhetkestä, vaan palaa vuosia taaksepäin, kun Rauski ei ollut vielä niin tunnettu.
> 
> Tarina itsessään saattaa muistuttaa muiden fanfictioneita ja pahoittelen asiaa ja pahoittelen myös hirveää päähenkilöä, jolla näyttää olevan narkolepsia.
> 
> Toivottavasti nautit kuitenkin...

Asun kerrostalossa ja se ei ehkä ole maailman hiljaisin, mutta siellä on hyvä yhteisö, vaikka en olekaan nähnyt kaikkia asukkaita. 

On tavallinen lauantai aamupäivä ja kylmä talvi koettelee asuntoani. Patterit huutavat, mutta kaikki lämpö tuntuu karkaavan kuin rakkaus sydämmestäni. Vihani tuntuu kasvavan.

 

Kaadan kuumaa vettä oranssiin mukiini ja laitan vadelmateepussin hautumaan. Teen tuoksu tuulahtaa nenääni ja se saa minut rentoutumaan. Tuoksu on marjainen ja pehmeä. Löhähdän sohvalle ja käperryn nopeasti viltin suojaan. Katson ulos ikkunasta. Näen auringon nousevan kirkkaalta ja viileältä taivaalta, lunta satelee hiljalleen maahan.  
Tee lämmittää mukavasti sisältäni ja tunnen oloni uniseksi. Juon mukistani teen melkein loppuun, laitan sen sohvapöydälle ja otan paremman asennon sohvalla. Lämpö saa minut nuokkumaan ja silmäni painuvat kiinni uneen.

 

Herään ja yhtäkkiä muistan, mitä minun piti tänään tehdä. Olin unohtanut pyykkivuoroni, jonka olin varannut. Katson kelloa ja pyykkiajastani on mennyt jo 20 minuuttia. Nousen nopeasti sohvalta lämmöstä ja kiirrehdin hakemaan pyykkikoriani huoneestani. Nappaan pyykkikorini, otan avaimet ja laitan kengät jalkaan. Kipitän rappusia alas ja en edes harkitse hissin käyttöä. Etsin samalla oikeaa avainta pyykkitilaan. Avaan oven ja alan tunkemaan vaatteita koneeseen. Katson lopuksi vuorolistaa ja huomaan, että heti vuoroni jälkeen on toinen vuoro jollakin muulla ja pyykkini eivät kerkeä olemaan valmiita ennen sitä.

 

Menen takaisin asuntooni hissiä käyttäen. Nukahdan taas sohvalle viltin alle, koska viileä huone ei houkkuttele tekemään muuta. Laitan kuitenkin herätyksen kännykkääni, että herään tarpeeksi aikaisin laittamaan vaatteita kuivumaan.

 

Kun olen laittanut vaatteni kuivausrumpuun, istahdan pyykkituvassa olevalle tuolille. Huone alkaa lämmetä ja väsymys yltyy. 

 

Joku avaa oven ja säpsähdän. Joku pipopäinen mies astuu sisään musta huppari päällään ja pyykkikori kädessä, kuivausrumpu tuhisee vielä lämpöä.

"Anteeks, mä tiiän, että mun vuoro on ohi..." pahoittelen nopeasti ja nousen tuolilta ylös.

"Ei se haittaa, mullekkin on käynnyt noin monta kertaa." mies sanoo lempeästi.

"Kai sä jaksat oottaa hetken? Täs ei mee kauaa." jatkan.

"Joo, ei mul oo mikään kiirre." hän sanoo ja hymyilemme toisillemme.

 

Kuivausrumpu pysähtyy ja alan ottamaan vaatteita pois laittaen niitä pyykkikoriini.

"Mä oon muute Rauski. Kuka sä oot?"

Kuullessani nimen, tunsin pistoksen sydämmessäni. Nimi oli niin erikoinen ja hurmaava, mutta suljin ajatukseni nimestä ja yritin keskittyä.

"Mirelda. Mä asun kolmannes kerrokses."

"Ai, me asutaa samas kerrokses. Mä muutin kyl tänne pari kuukautta sitte joten oon aika uus." Rauski sanoo hieman yllättyneenä.

"No me taijetaan asua just yhessä kovaäänisimmässä kerroksessa." totean.

"Anteeks jos oon aiheuttanu meteliä." Rauski sanoo vähän nolostuneena.

Olen saannut kaikki pyykit laitettua koriin ja Rauski tulee pyykkitilaan, vaikka siellä ei ole paljon tilaa. Otan korin ja lähden kävelemään pois pyykkitilasta, mutta Rauski tulee juuri vastaan ja joudumme ahtaaseen tilaan. Emme sano sanaakaan, katsomme silti toisiamme silmiin ja etenemme varovasti toisistamme poispäin. Lähden nopeasti kävelemään rappusia ylös, en halua mennä hissillä, koska odottaminen nolostuneena on tuskallista.

 

En tiedä mitä oikein tapahtui, mutta se sai sydämeni hyrräämään. Hän vaikuttaa mukavalle miehelle hymystä päätellen ja muutenkin hän oli todella komea. Hänen kasvoissaan oli jotain erikoista. Mieleeni painui, kun hän sanoin, että oli pahoillaan aiheuttamastaan melusta. Mitä hän tarkoitti sillä?

 

Yritän saada kaiken tapahtuneen pois päästäni ja keskittyä muihin asioihin. Onneksi on lauantai ja voin ottaa rennosti, vihdoin.

 

 

On sunnuntai ja raikas aamuinen ilma houkuttelee minua ulos kävelylle. Puen lämpimästi päälle ja lähden kävelemään metsää kohti. Linnut laulavat hiljaa ja aurinko paistaa heleästi sinertävältä taivaalta. Maa on lumen peittämä ja astuessani askeleen eteen, lumi narskuu. Kylmyys ei ole iskenyt vielä, joten jatkan kävelyä pidemmälle. Puut näyttävät kuolleilta ja ne tuntuvat haikeilta, mieleni muuttuu hieman hajamieliseksi.

Lähden kävelemään takaisin kerrostalolle. Menen pientä oikopolkua metsän poikki, joka johtaa roskakatoksille. Sieltä on lyhyempi matka, kuin metsän porteilta. Nenäni jäätyy ja yritän nopeuttaa tahtiani. Kylmyys hiipii kaulan kautta koko kehooni. Haaveilen jo lämpimästä kaakaosta, jossa on ripaus kanelia.

 

Olen omissa ajatuksissani ja törmään johonkin. Herään ajatuksistani, jotka kylmyys sai aikaan. Huomaan, että edessäni seisoo mies, jolla on toppatakki päällä ja roskapussi kädessä. Onneksi törmäsin häntä takaapäin, en näyttänyt niin kummalliselta. Mies kääntyy varovasti ja naurahtaa hieman:

"Kannattaa kattoo eteen."

"Anteeks, kylmyys vei tajunnan." naurahdan ja huomaan miehen olevan sama, jonka näin eilen pyykkitilassa, Rauski.

Silmissäni kirkastuvat, mutta läimäytän itseäni poskelle mielessäni. Rauski vaikeroi hieman, mutta avaa vihdoin suunsa:

"Tota must olis kiva jutella enemmän ja vaikka juoda kahvit."

Rauski kuulosti epäröivältä ja ehdottavaiselta, mutta tunsin itsekkin samoin, epävarmalta.

"Mustaki olis kiva jutella lisää, tääl on kyl kylmä ja joku lämmin kelpais." hymyilen epävarmemmin kuin koskaan.

"No käviskö nytte, jos tulisit mun asunnolle vai mä sun?" Rauski katsoo minua hymy leveänä.

"Mennää mielummin sun." sanon nopeasti, koska en halua ketään sotkuiseen asuntooni.

 

Kävelemme kylmissämme rappusia ylös ja tiedän, että menen vain kahville. Minulla on halu tietää hänestä enemmän. Hänessä on jotain erikoista ja koukuttavaa.

 

Rauski avaa asuntonsa oven. Astumme eteiseen ja näen ettei hänen kodissaan ole edes sotkuista. Yritän ottaa kenkiäni pois rajusti ja horjahdan vähän, mutta Rauski ottaa minut kiinni kainaloista roikottaen. Kohotan katseeni Rauskiin olan yli ja naurahdamme molemmat.

 

Rauski menee keittämään kahvia ja menen istumaan olohuoneen sohvalle.

"Juot sä maidon tai sokerin kanssa?" Rauski kysyy yhtäkkiä.

"Molempien." sanon lyhyesti.

Rauski ottaa maidon jääkaapista ja sokerin kaapista. Hän tulee sitten istumaan sohvalle ja kysyn uteliaana:

"Ku pahoittelit eilen sitä, että täältä on tullu meteliä.. Nii, mitä tarkotit?"

"Arvasin, et kysyt tota jossaan vaihees." Rauski naurahtaa ja ottaa kädestäni kiinni johdattaen huoneeseen.

Tunnen oloni epämukavaksi ja epäileväksi.

"Mä pidän striimejä, jossa pelaan pelejä. Mun reaktiot niihin voi olla aika äänekkäitä. Kuten ku pelaan kauhupelejä, tulee huudettuu ehkä vähän liianki kovaa." Rauski selittää posket punassa, osoittaen huoneessa olevaa tietokonetta.

Yllättyneenä nostan kulmiani ja sanon:

"Mä oon kuullu tosta striimaamisesta ja se vaikuttaa tosi mukavalta. Mä itekki rakastan pelejä, mut rahat ei vaa riitä."

Näen heti Rauskin kasvoilla helpotuksen ja hymyilen hänelle ystävällisesti.

 

Kävelemme keittiöön juomaan kahvia ja haluan tietää lisää hänen striimeistään.

"Anteeks, et mä oon niin utelias, mut millä nimellä sä striimaat?" puren huultani odottaessa vastausta.

"Ei se haittaa et oot utelias. Mä striimaan Twitchissä nimellä LaeppaStream. Meil on meijän oma huumori, et älä ihmettele jos ajattelit kattoo joku päivä, mut voithan sä tulla tännekki kattomaan, jos vaan haluut." Rauski hymähtää ja hörppäisee kahvia kupistaan.

Kuultuani nimen LaeppaStream, näin siinä jotakin erikoista ja uniikkia.

"No joo, ois kyl kiva seurata sun striimausta joku kerta, vaikka me nyt tavattii vasta ja kyl mä ymmärrän tyhmempääki huumoria." hymähdän.

 

Olemme juonneet kahvimme loppuun ja jutelleet aika kauankin. Ajattelen jo siirtymistä kuitenkin oman asunnon lämpöön. En laita edes kenkiä jalkaan, koska asuntoni on meilkein Rauskin oman vieressä. Sanomme heipat toisillemme ja kohdistan vielä katseeni Rauskiin ennen oven sulkua. Katsomme toisiamme suoraan silmiin, mutta emme ole varmoja tarkoituksestamme. Painan tämän mustahupparisen miehen päähäni ja kipitän nopeasti ovelleni, varoen sulanutta lunta.

 

Hän on yllätyksiä täynnä, hyviä semmoisia. En oikein tiedä miten olisi hyvä, me olemme kuitenkin vain tuttavia.

Menen etsimään Rauskin kanavan Twitchistä ja löydän sen heti. Katson hänen vanhoja striimejä, kunnes huomaan, että hänellä on myös Youtube kanava, LaeppaVika. Vietän koko loppupäivän katsellen hänen videoitaan ja striimejään. Saan tietää hänestä kokoajan enemmän. Vaikka hänen huumorinsa on hieman tuhmaa ja ehkä loukkaavaa, en välitä siitä. Hän on hauska ja ihana persoona, täynnä eleitä, jotka kruunaavat kaiken hänessä.

 

On kulunut melkein viikko tapahtuneesta ja Rauski pitää vihdoin striimin. En kuitenkaan kehtaa mennä paikanpäälle, vaan jään sohvalle ja katson läppäriltäni sitä. Huomaan, kuinka hyvän yhteisön hän on muovaillut ympärilleen. Olen huomannut, että hän saa mistä tahansa pelistä hauskan ja nautittavan, hän osaa viihdyttää todella yleisöään. Striimin jälkeen oloni on haikea ja haluaisin lisää. Hän ei kuitenkaan sanonut, että menisi nukkumaan tai mitään, joten voisin hyvin mennä hänen luokseen. Haluaisin, mutta epäröin. Äh, mitä voisi muka tapahtua. En usko, että mitään pahaa tapahtuisi, joten laitan itseäni parempaan kuntoon ja ryhdistäydyn.

 

Jätän asunnon taakseni ja menen Rauskin ovea vasten ja kuuntelen. Tiedän, etten saisi kyllä tehdä niin, mutta halusin varmistaa.

Kuulen vain vaimeaa englannin kieltä ja arvelen hänen katsovan jotain elokuvaa tai sarjaa. Hengähdän vielä ja painan ovikelloa.

Odottaminen on tuskaista, en voi pysyä paikalla ja sormeni kipristelevät. Kuulen vihdoin askelia ja ovi avautuu. Rauski katsoo minua kummastellen ja tiedän jo mitä hän ihmettelee.

"Sori, ei pitäny häiritä tai mitää mut ajattelin et ois kiva tulla juttelemaa sun kans, mut ei sun oo pakko kuitenkaa suostuu, jos et haluu." selitän hädissäni.

"Ai, mä itseasias oisin tullu just kysymää suo tänne, mut astu sisään vaan." Rauski naurahtaa ja sivaltaa kädellään olkapäätäni.

Huokaisen ja astun Rauskin asunnon eteiseen. En laittanut kenkiä taaskaan jalkaan, koska se olisi vain ajanhukkaa.

"Katoin vaa yhtä leffaa, nii tuli aika yllätyksel et tulit just nyt, mut ei se ollu niin hyvä kuitenkaa. Iha hyvä et tulit." Rauski hymyilee leveästi ja sulkee tv:n samassa.

"Ai, no hyvä etten tullu huonol hetkel." hymyilen Rauskille takaisin lempeästi.

"Ajattelin, et ois kiva pelata vaikka jotaan pelejä ja joo oisin voinnu tulla kattoo sun striimii tänne, mut en sit viittiny." jatkan.

"Aaa, ei se haittaa ja munki kyl tekis mieli viel pelata." Rauski sanoo samalla, kun menee avaamaan tietokonettaan.

Seuraan häntä ja istuudun tuolille, joka on Rauskin tuolin vieressä. Pelaamme ja Rauskin vitsit saavat minut väkisin nauramaan. En vaan voi uskoa, kuinka mukava ja huumorintajuinen hän voi olla. Saan hänen äänestään kylmiä väreitä. Haluan muistaa tämän hetken, tämän tunteen, ikuisesti. Nautin hänen seurastaan enemmän kuin kokonaisesta purkista jäätelöä. Haluan vain enemmän päivä päivältä, kuten jäätelöönkin jää himo.

 

Olemme pelanneet jo kolmisen tuntia ja meitä alkaa jo väsyttää ruudun katsominen. Silmäni alkavat jo painua kiinni väkisin, mutta yritän pysyä hereillä. Silmäluomiani kirvelee jo kaiken sen valvomisen jälkeen ja minun on pakko antautua unen valtaan. Nukahdan tuolille ja Rauski huomaa, kun silmäni painuvat kiinni.

 

Herään sängyltä, joka ei ole minun. Katson kännykkääni ja kello tulee puoli kymmenen aamulla. En jaksa nukkua enään, joten katson ympärilleni ja huomaan olevani Rauskin makuuhuoneessa. Kun nukahdin, Rauski oli varmaan kantanut minut sängylle ja peitellyt tyynyjen ja peiton suojaan. Nousen ylös, päälläni on vielä samat vaatteet kuin eilen. Kävelen varovasti pois huoneesta ja näen Rauskin nukkuvan sohvalla. Hän kuorsaa hiljaa ja en voi irrottaa katsettani hänestä. Mahani murahtaa kovaäänisesti ja Rauski alkaa heräillä. Mies maiskuttaa ja avaa silmänsä venytellen kehoaan.

"Ei pitäny herättää suo, mut mun maha oli eri mieltä." sanon väsyneenä.

"Iha hyvä vaa, et herätit." Rauski haukottelee.

"Mun pitää varmaa mennä, ku mun nälkä vaa kasvaa." sanon nopeasti ja lähden suuntaamaan ovea kohti.

Rauski pompahtaa sohvalta lähtien perääni. Hän kiskaisee kädestäni niin että pyörähdän ympäri.

"Ei sun tarvi lähtee viel, voit syyä tääl!" Rauski hätääntyy ja katson häntä hieman kummastellen.

 

Rauski puristaa kättäni hyvin tiukasti, kuin hän ei haluaisi luopua minusta. Katseeni silti kiinnittyy hänen paljaaseen yläkroppaan hetkeksi. Nostan katseeni ylös ja jäämme katsomaan toisiamme silmiin pitkään, kunnes rikon hiljaisuuden:

"No okei, ei mul kyl mikää pakko ois päästä kotii."

Mies nyökkää ja menee laittamaan paitaa päälle, jonka on viskaissut sohvan vierelle.

"Anteeks, ei mun ollu tarkotus satuttaa." Rauski sanoo hiljaa ja menee laittamaan aamupalaa.

Autan häntä aamupalan teossa ja syömme rauhassa hiljaisuudessa.

 

Laitamme astiat tiskikoneeseen ja samalla mieleeni juolahtaa idea:

"Musta ois muute kiva käyä joskus elokuvis sun kaa."

"Se vois olla kyl kivaa." Rauski hymähtää samalla, kun juo maitolasillisensa loppuun.

Menemme vielä juttelemaan sohvalle toisistamme enemmän ja päätän viimein lähteä, kun kello näyttää tulevan kaksitoista.

 

Oli todella ihanaa olla Rauskin kanssa ja en olisi ikinä uskonut jotain tuommoista tapahtuvan. Odotan innolla elokuviin menoa ja ihan seuraavaa tapaamistamme, vaikka voisin jo syöksyä ovesta takaisin hänen luokseen, en tunne häntä tarpeeksi hyvin, että voisin pysyä siellä monta päivää putkeen. Hänen näkeminen ilman paitaa sai minut melkein jo pyörtymään. Hänen mahtava kehonsa saa minut käyntiin jo pienestäkin eleestä. Ehkä ei ollutkaan nii huono juttu, että olen hidas ja kömpelö. En saa häntä pois mielestäni, tunnen tulevani hulluksi. Tunnen kaipuuta häntä kohtaan, tuskallista, en saa henkeä. Yritän rauhoittua ja unohtaa asiat, keskittyä.

 

Mahani on täynnä aamupalan antimia, mutta kaivan kuitenkin suklaalevyn jääkaapista ja painun sohvalle viltin alle. Nappaan pleikkarin ohjaimen kouraan. Alan pelaamaan The Last Of Us:ia. Unohdan kaiken muun ympärilläni pelatessani peliä. Suklaa saa minut rentoutumaan. Ihana, pehmeä ja sulava maku pyörii suussani.

Pelissä tulee vaikea kohta ja clickeri puraisee Joel:ta kaulasta. Innostukseni laskee ja päätän katsoa elokuvan. Perus Potteri voisi maistua. Möngin sohvalla elokuvan ajan syöden välillä suklaata. Vaikka olen nukkunut hyvin, haluaisin sulkea silti silmäni hetkeksi.

Aurinko alkaa jo laskea. Taivas punertaa sinisen otsonin läpi, lumi lepää maassa. Nousen nopeasti ylös ja lähden keittämään kahvia. Minua pyörryttää hieman nopean nousemisen takia ja otan tukea tuolista. Samalla otan Tux-keksejä kaapista nälkääni. Tuntuu, kuin elämä olisi täydellistä, mutta ei ole.

 

Pelästyn ovikellon ääntä, että hypähdän ilmaan pienesti. Menen ovelle ja katson pienestä reijästä kuka siellä on. Näen Rauskin ja avaan oven heti. Hän syöksähtää sisälle:

"Ei kai suo haittaa, et mä tulin nyt yhtäkkii. Ajattelin et ois kiva käyä siel elokuvis tänää. Mä tiiän, et tää tuli näin nopeesti."

Olisi tehnyt mieli hiljentää hänet kesken selityksen.

"Ei muo haittaa, mut mikä leffa me mennää kattomaa." sanani hiljenevät pakottavaan haliin.

 

Kuulen hänen sydämen lyönnit. Hänen tuoksunsa lumoaa minut. Jäämme siihen hetkeksi, emme voi lopettaa.

"Keitit sä kahvia?" Rauski keskeyttää nuuhkimisellaan.

Päästämme irti toisistamme.

"Joo, haluut sä?" kysyn hymyillen.

"Joo, emmä selviäs yhtä päivää ilman kahvia." mies naurahtaa.

Kaadan kuppeihin kahvia ja samassa Rauski huomaa televisiossa pyörivän elokuvan:

"Ai sä tykkäät Pottereist."

"Joo, katoin vaa kyl tylsyytee." naurahdan ja lähden kävelemään Rauskia kohti kahvikupit kädessä.

Annan Rauskille maidottoman kahvin, jossa on yksi pala sokeria ja menen istumaan sohvalle. Mies seuraa minua ja katsomme Potteria kahvia juoden.

 

Kommentoimme välillä tapahtuneita asioita elokuvasta ja olemme melko lähellä toisiamme. Nappaan viltin sivusta ja heilautan sen vahingossa myös Rauskinkin päälle. Hän katsoo minua hymyillen ja tulee niin lähelle, että voin jo nojautua häntä vasten. Annan pääni levätä hänen olkapäätään vasten. Rauski alkaa siirtää varovasti kättään johon nojaan ja nostan pääni pois. Hän kuitenkin siirtää kätensä vain ulommalle olkapäälleni ja työntää minut takaisin häntä vasten. Hän on lämmin ja pehmeä kuin sulanut vaahtokarkki. Maistuukohan hän yhtä ihanalle?

 

Uni alkaa ottaa meitä valtaansa ja alamme molemmat nuokkua. Painaudun Rauskia vasten tiukemmin ja vedän vilttiä ylemmäs. Tunnen olevani turvassa enemmän kuin koskaan.


	2. Polkumme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uskaltavatko Mirelda ja Rauski paljastaa oikeat mietteensä toisistaan vai jääkö se vain ystävyydeksi? Alkaako rakkauden kukka kukkia vai kuihtuuko se ennen nuppuaan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tässä se on nyt vihdoin. Myöhässä tietenkin aikataulusta. Toivottavasti nautitte toisesta ja viimeisestä osasta tätä kertomusta.

Herään ja olen makuuasennossa. Olen lähellä sohvan reunaa, mutta takaantani tulee käsi, joka kietoo minut hellästi. Makaamme sohvalla vierekkäin. Rauski hengittää takaantaki niskaani lämmittäen. En ole ikinä tuntenut näin hyväksi oloani. 

 

Nousen varovasti pois sohvalta, laittaen Rauskin käden sohvalle niin ettei hän herää. Menen keittämään kahvia, koska Rauskihan sanoi, ettei voisi elää päivää ilman sitä. Laitan leivät paahtumaan ja pilkon kurkkua ja tomaattia. Laitan leivät valmiiksi ja kaadan kahvia kuppeihin. Katan pöydän ja lähestyn Rauskia. Menen istumaan polvilleni sohvan viereen ja sivallan Rauskin hiuksia nätisti. Hän alkaa availla silmiään ja hymyilen. Menemme syömään ja näen miehen kasvoilla kiitollisuuden.

Menen pesemään hampaani ja samassa Rauski menee tutkimaan mitä pelejä minulla on.

 

Hänen silmänsä osuvat The Last of Us:iin:

 

"Oot sä pelannu tän jo?"

 

"En mä viel oo. Turhaudun aika nopee jos kuolen." sanon varovasti ettei hammastahnaa tipu suun pielestä.

 

Sylkäisen hammastahnan pois suustani ja jatkan:

 

"Mä katoin sun pelailuja tost pelist ja ne oli tosi mahtavii. Ärsyttää, ku omat aivot ei pelaa itte pelatessa."

 

"Mä voin opettaa suo." Rauski naurahtaa.

 

"Opettaa?! No okei." naurahdan samassa. 

 

Pelaamme innolla peliä ja Rauski auttaa vaikeissa kohdissa.

 

 

Kevät alkaa saapua ja aurinko paistaa kirkkaana ulkona sulattaen lunta. Linnut laulavat kovaäänisesti.

 

Olen viettänyt paljon aikaa Rauskin kanssa kuukausien lomassa. Emme ole silti vieläkään löytäneet sopivaa elokuvaa, mitä menisimme katsomaan.

 

Rauski pompahtaa sohvalta ja näyttää minulle kännykkäänsä:

 

"Mitä jos mentäis kattoo toi?"

 

Puhelimen valo valkaisee kasvoni, en saa kuvasta heti selvää.

 

"Outolintu? No se vaikuttaa kiinnostavalle, mut ootko varma, et haluut mennä kattoo tän?" hämmästelen, koska elokuva ei ole ehkä niin rauskimainen.

 

"Joo joo, mä oon tosissani!" Rauski katsoo minua repeää pieneen naurun purskahdukseen.

 

Elokuvaan on tänään kaksi näytöstä ja päätämme mennä katsomaan myöhempää puoli yhdentoista näytöstä.

 

Lähdemme elokuviin ja ostamme tietenkin popcornia ja limsat. Pääsemme pian valitsemaan istumapaikat ja yritämme mennä mahdollisimman ylös ja keskelle. Ihmisiä tepastelee lisää sisälle ja odotamme kärsimättöminä.

 

Elokuva alkaa ja minun on pakko nojautua Rauskia vasten. Mies nojaa päätään päätäni vasten varovasti ja tarjoaa popcornia kädellään kuin koiralle herkkua. Nappaan popparin hänen kädestään ja rouskutan sen menemään. Masennuksesta ja surusta ei ole tietoakaan. Kylven onnessa ja mielenrauhassa.

 

Elokuva loppuu ja puemme takkimme, jotka huomaamatta otimme pois. Yritämme lähteä pois mahdollisimman nopeasti, ettemme joudu ruuhkan armoille. Kerkeämme livahtamaan autolle lämmönhakuisina. 

 

Yöinen kaupunki alkaa hiljentyä ja radio soi hiljaa. Rauski ajaa keskittyneesti autoa. Katson häntä vahingossa jäätäen. Rauski kääntää päätään:

 

"Mitä?" 

 

En voi pidätellä nauruani ja minun on pakko kikattaa:

 

"Ei mitää."

 

Rauski katsoo minua hetken ihmetellen, mutta antaa pian pienen virneen. Hän kuitenkin keskittyy ajamiseen nopeasti.

 

Saavumme kerrostalolle ja valitsemme hissin tällä kertaa rappusten sijaan, koska olemme niin laiskoja, että jaksaisimme kävellä ne ylös. Astumme hissiin ja painamme molemmat nappia kolmanteen kerrokseen. Sormemme ovat päällekkäin napin päällä. Olen lähellä hissin seinää, selkä sitä päin, katsoen Rauskia punastuneesti. Rauski luo minuun katseen. Katsomme toisiamme hetken. 

 

Hissi ei voi lähteä, koska Rauski seisoo sen ovilla. Hän syöksyy minua kohti ympäröiden minut käsillään seinää vasten. Silmämme loistavat kiihkoa. Miehen huulet lähestyvät omiani kohti. 

 

Hissin ovet sulkeutuvat ja huulemme koskettavat toisiaan. Niin pehmeät ja sulavat, parempaa kuin vaahtokarkit. Hän käy minuun kiinni kovemmin. Laitan käteni Rauskin selälle hänen vartalonsa kautta. Mies nostaa minut jaloistani vartalolleen ja siirrän käteni nopeasti hänen olkapäille, etten tipu. Suudelmat ovat nopeita ja yritän pysyä perässä, mutta se on haastavaa. 

 

Hissin ovet avautuvat, mutta Rauski ei halua päästää irti. Ovet alkavat mennä kiinni, mutta Rauski ei lopeta, vaan kurkottaa jalkansa niin pitkälle, että liikkeentunnistin ottaa sen. Hän hidastaa suudelmiaan vähitellen ja laskee minut alas lopulta: 

 

"Anteeks, mun ei ois pitäny noin rajusti tai muutenkaan.."

 

"Ei muo haittaa, et ois saannu lopettaa ees." rohkaisen Rauskia antaen suukon poskelle käden sivalluksen kera.

 

 

Lähdemme kävelemään Rauskin asuntoa kohti ja en malttaisi pysyä erossa hänestä. Rauski avaa oven ja päästää minut menemään ensin. Hän läimäyttää minua takamukselle ja virnistää samalla ilmeellä kuin autossa. Ynähdän ja alan ottaa kenkiäni nopeasti pois. Potkaisen kenkäni eteiseen ja otan sukkelasti takin pois. Rauski hidastelee ja kipitän piiloon keittiöön pöydän alle. Hihitän hiljaa, kun Rauski yrittää etsiä minua. Laitan käden suun eteeni. 

 

Hän kävelee pöydän vierestä ja kurkkaa sen alle näkien minut. Rauski vetää minut pois pöydän alta ja nostaa olalleen. Mahaani sattuu vähän, kun hän roikottaa minua, mutta se ei haittaa.

 

Hän kantaa minut makuuhuoneeseen ja laskee sängylle niin, että olen makuulla. Hän tulee jalkojeni päälle ja vetää paitani pääni yli. Hihat jäävät vielä käsivarsiini kiinni ja Rauski sitoo paidan sängyn kaltereihin kiinni. Käteni roikkuvat pääni yläpuolella. Mies alkaa suukottaa minua kaulasta ja etenee alemmas suukko suukolta. En voi pysyä paikallaan, minun on pakko rimpuilla.

 

Hänen suukkonsa tuntuvat syövyttävän makeilta ihollani. Hänen mentäessä alemmas, hän vetää farkkujani pois hitaasti. Miehen huulet koskettavat alavatsaani ja työnnän Rauskin poispäin jalallani. Hän riuhtaisee housuni kokonaan pois ja yritän saada käsiäni irti paidasta tehdystä solmusta. Paidan pinta hiertää käsiäni, kun yritän vetää väkisin. 

 

Rauski kömpii päälleni ja saan juuri käteni irti paidasta. Laitan käteni Rauskin olkapäille, hänen olessaan nelinkontin jalkojeni päällä. Nostan itseni ylös makuulta. Siirrän käteni Rauskin kasvoille, hänen poskilleen. Vedän hänet minua kohti ja suutelen himokkaasti. Mies lähestyy minua tullen kokonaan päälleni. Avaan hänen farkkujen napin ja vetoketjun sujauttaen käteni vahingossa hänen boksereihinsa. Rauski säpsähtää, mutta alkaa ottaa farkkujaan pois yhdellä kädellä. Vahvana miehenä, Rauski jaksaa olla päälläni yhden käden varassa, osuen minuun vain jaloillaan ja silkkisen pehmeillä huulillaan. Rauski heittää housunsa hienossa kaaressa, pitäen pienen tauan ylikiihokkaasta suutelemisesta. 

 

Liu'utan kättäni ylöspäin hänen housuistaan paidan alle. Peukalo koukkaa paidan reunan mukaan. Menen vain ylemmäs ja ylemmäs. Hieman karvainen rintakehä kutittaa käteni juonteita. Paita on niin ylhäällä, että sen voi jo vetäistä pois hänen päältään. Nappaan toisella kädelläni Rauskin selällä lepäävästä paidan reunasta ja nyin sen pois hitaasti hänen päältään. Hän kuitenkin keskeyttää suutelun ja riuhtoo paidan pois päältään, heittäen sen seinää päin.

 

Herään hirveään meluun. Hieron rähmät silmistäni ja huomaan katsovan Rauskia silmiin. Tajuan äänen olevan kiinteistön palohälyytin. Nousemme sängyltä ja alamme etsimään vaatteitamme lattialta. Pienessä paniikissa vaatteiden etsiminen tuntuu tuskaisalta. En löydä toista sukkaani mistään. Rauski kuitenkin pakottaa minut laittamaan kengät jalkaan. Hän nappaa lompakkonsa pöydältä ja puemme takkimme. 

Avaamme oven, emme näe yhtään savua. Menemme kuitenkin rappuset alas ja ulos. Aurinko häikäisee silmiin kaiken sulaneen ja loskaisen lumen keskellä. Puiden oksista tippuu vettä. Vesipisarat ovat kuin kristalleja, joita haluaisi hamstrata hirveänä kleptomaanina. Lintujen viserrys saa hymyn huulilleni, koska kesä on pian ja pääsee vihdoin nauttimaan vihreyden kukoistuksesta. 

 

Paloautoja kiihdyttää talon pihalle. Palomiehet lähtevät toimimaan ripeästi heti pysähdyttyään. Mikään ei pala, savua ei näy. Yksi höyrystynyt parvekkeen ikkuna. Olisi pitäny arvata, että jonkin asunnon palovaroitin on yliherkkä ja reagoi pieneen ruoan käryyn. Huokaisemme vähän turhautuneina. Inhottavan herätyksen kokeminen ei ollut ehkä parhaita hetkiä elämissämme. Pieni väsymys hiipii silmieni välissä. 

 

"Mennääks kahville?" Rauski kysyy väsyneen tylsästi tuijottaen tyhjyyteen.

 

"Joo." vastaan ja lähdemme kävelemään autolle päin.

 

Menemme kivaan kahvilaan, joka saa kaikkien leivonnaisten tuoksun avulla raiskatuksi hajuaistimme. Tilaamme kahvit ja donitsit, koska kuka nyt ei pitäisi niistä. Käymme istumaan pehmeille tuoleille, lähelle ikkunaa. Haukkaan donitsista palan. Sen rasvainen paistettu pohja sulaa suussani. Makea suklaakuorrutus levittyy kielelleni ja hurmaa makuaistini. Kahvikin tuntuu paremmalta. Kaikki tuntuu paremmalta viimeöisen jälkeen, jopa ilman hengittäminen. 

 

En huomaa, että olen omissa ajatuksissani näyttäen kissalta, joka katsoo muiden tekemisiä sivusilmällä. 

 

"Pääsiks uuteen ulottuvuutee, vai ootko vähä väsy?" Rauski naurahtaa ja tekee hänen lempeän hymyileväisen ilmeensä, kun käännään katseeni häneen. 

 

"Joo, oon vaa vähä väsy, liianki." hymähdän.

 

 

Palaamme asunnolle, kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Paloautojakaan ei ollut enään pihalla, vaan pelkkä hiekotettu, jäinen, tyhjä aukeama. Käytävä tuoksuu ruoalle. Mahani kurnii, vaikka söimme parikymmentä minuuttia sitten. Menemme molemmat omiin asuntoihimme pienen suukon jälkeen.

 

Oven avattua, asunnon kylmyys lävistää minut. Patterit ovat olleet pois päältä liian kauan. Otan kenkiä pois nojaten seinää vasten tällä kertaa. Jätän takin päälle, koska en jaksa palella. Käveleminen toinen jalka ilman sukkaa, kylmällä lattialla, tuntuu inhottavalta. Laitan patterit ripeästi melkein täysille tehoille ja otan satunnaisesti lattialta sukan. Sukkaa laittaessa mahaani tulee nykivä nälän tunne, se ei tunnu loppuvan. Mahani ei murahdakkaan. Etsin naposteltavaa kaapista pieneen nälkääni. Kaapit pullottavat tyhjyyttä ja kiiltävät pölystä. Löydän yksinäisen Muumi-keksipaketin ja syön niitä melkeinpä ahmien. Tiedän, että jotkut eivät pidä niistä lainkaan, mutta pienet vaniljaiset keksit ovat parempaa, kuin nälissään oleminen. 

 

Hätkähdän puhelimeni ilmoitusääntä. Otan kännykän farkkujeni oikeasta takataskusta. Viesti, tekstiviesti. Kuka kehtaa ottaa yhteyttä minuun? Viestissä lukee:

 

"Olemme hyväksyneet teidät työntekijäksi yritykseen Bella Fiore. Toivomme, että pidätte yllä hyvää hygieniaa ja tiedätte miten leivotaan mahtavia leivonnaisia. Muistattehan ottaa oman hiuslenkin ja essun, jos teillä ei ole, voimme hyvin lainata. Työt alkavat sinulla maanantaina klo:09.15 ja loppuvat 15.30. Voimme myös hyväksyä oma keksimiä reseptejä. Jos ette pääse tulemaan maanantaina töihin, ilmoitattehan meille. Terveisin: Essi, kahvilan ylläpitäjä."

 

Olin jo unohtaa, että hain pari viikkoa sitten töihin Bella Fiore nimiseen kahvilaan Rauskin kannustamana. En ehkä ole paras leipomaan, mutta siellä saa ainakin herkutella melkein ilmaiseksi. Hyvästi rauha, tervetuloa todellisuus. Onneksi Rauski on kuitenkin aina tukenani vaikeiden asioiden kanssa. Oli pakko saada töitä, en voinnut enää elää vanhempieni ja valtion rahoilla, harmi kyllä. Rauskiakaan kohtaan se ei olisi hirveän reilua. 

 

On perjantai ilta ja seuraan Rauskin striimaamista sivusta. Hänen naurahduksensa ja omaperäiset ilmeet saavat minut hymyilemään. Kello alkaa lähestyä puoltayötä ja Rauski alkaa hyvästellä katsojiaan. Hän huokaisee samassa katkaistuaan striimin. Makaan sohvalla viltin alla. Kehoni on väsynyt ja minun on pakko venytellä itseäni. Nostan jalkani ilmaan, tukien selkääni käsilläni. Viltti jää jalkojeni päälle, mutta liukuu vähän alaspäin nostaessani jalkoja korkeammalle. Suljen silmäni ja haukottelen. Tunnen, kun joku ryömii viltin alle. Kurkkaan viltin alle. Rauskihan se siellä. Lasken jalkani hitaasti hänen selän päälle hänen ryömiessään minua kohti kuin uljas leijona uros. Nostan pääni pehmeiden tyynyjen päältä ja kurkottaudun suutelemaan Rauskia. Rauski kuitenkin työntää minut takaisin makuulle ja laittaa jalkani hänen selän päältään sivulle. Hän ryömii kokonaan päälleni ja vetää viltin päällemme. Hän alkaa suudella minua kiihokkaasti ja tuntuu kun, lämpötila viltin alla olisi kohonnut huomattavasti ylöspäin ja myös jokin muukin. Jokainen suudelma huulillamme on taivaallinen ja voimakas. Hänen kehonsa on ihanan tukeva. 

 

Yhtäkkiä ovikello soi ja Rauski joutuu lopettamaan suutelemisen häivyttäen itseään poispäin minusta. Nousen istuma-asentoon ja yritän suoristaa hiuksiani paremmiksi käsilläni. Rauski avaa oven ja zappis ja Fisu astuvat peremmälle sanomatta sanaakaan. 

 

"Ai te tulitte sit jo tänää." Rauski sanoo kummastellen. Hänen äänestään pystyi kuulemaan pientä pettymyksen makua.

 

"Joo, bussi oli kyl vähä myöhäs, mut täs me ny ollaa." zappis sanoo nopeasti.

 

"Oltais me kyl oltu viel huomisee, mut toi yks hätähousu halus lähtee jo koti-ikävän takii takas." Fisu lisäsi tuhahtaen.

 

"Ai, okei. Aika perus zappista." Rauski tuhahtaa perässä.

 

 

Tulee pitkä hiljaisuus ja tekisi mieli vajota piiloon viltin alle. Fisu ja zappis huomaavat minut, mutta sanaa ei kuulu. Katson molempia vuorotellen odottaen jonkun sanovan jotain. Tilanne käy jo kuumottamaan kasvoja, koska vihaan olla huomion keskipisteessä.

 

"Tää on siis Mirelda ja täs on zappis ja Fisu." Rauski rikkoo hiljaisuuden juuri, kun se ylitti jo kiusallisuuden rajat.

 

Emme avaa vieläkään toisillemme suitamme vaan jäämme odottamaan tarkempaa esittelyä, jota emme uskottavasti tule kuulemaan.

 

"Mä taijan lähtä nyt. Kello on kuiteski jo ton verra." vaikeroin saaden tilannetta etenemään nopeammin.

 

"Ai, mä oisin ajatellu, et…" Rauski kuulostaa surkealta, mutta keskeytän hänet pieneen ja hellään suukkoon.

 

Lähden kävelemään pois asunnosta ja huomaan heti Fisun ja zappiksen pienesti yllättyneet kasvot. Minua sattuu sisältä jättää hänet nyt. Juuri, kun olisimme saanneet rauhassa nauttia toisistamme innolla ja ilolla. Olin jopa odottanut iltaa turhankin kauan. Hänen jättäminen on aina yhtä vaikeaa joka kerralla ja se sattuu enemmän, kuin varpaan lyöminen pöydän kulmaan. 

 

Kiirrehdin asuntooni ennen, kun kyyneleet alkavat virtaamaan poskiltani raivokkaasti. Sulkiessani oven, tekisi mieli räjähtää ja valun ovea pitkin alas istumaan. Hengittäminen sattuu ja haluaisin vain halata Rauskia tällä hetkellä. En haluaisi itkeä näin naurettavasta asiasta, mutta hormoonini eivät anna minun olla hiljaa. Yritän hiljentää itseni väkisin, mutta nukahdan istuessani ovea vasten. Pikku hiljaa valun makuulle ja lyön pääni lattiaan, mutta jatkan nukkumista.

 

Kova lattia saa oloni epämukavaksi. Postiluukusta tippuu postit päälleni ja pelästyn huitoen niitä pois päältäni. Nousen ylös varovasti, mutta minua alkaa pyörryttää silti. Otan seinästä tukea ja menen juomaan pienen tilkan vettä. Katson koko päivän Rauskin videoita ja torkun huonosti nukutun yön takia.

 

 

Maanantai aamuyö on parin minuutin päässä ja aivoillani ei ole aavistustakaan unesta. Päätän valvoa pari tuntia vielä ja pärjätä 4h unilla seuraavaan herätykseen.

 

Herätys soi ja torkutan pari kertaa väkisin. Torkkujen jälkeen minun on pakko nousta ylös tai en kerkeä ensimmäisenä työpäivänä paikalle ajoissa. Yritän olla nopea ja minulle jää jopa ylimääräistä aikaakin tehdä muuta.

 

Työpäivä menee mukavasti ja muut työntekijätkin ovat todella ystävällisiä. Päässäni on vain pyörynyt koko päivän ajan Rauski. Haluan nähdä hänet mahdollisimman nopeasti, kun pääsen pois töistä. Hänen sulavat kosketukset tuntuvat rauhoittavilta ihollani ja ikävöin niitä kosketuksia, sitä tunnetta.

 

Töitä on jäljellä 6 minuuttia ja kahvilaan astelee sisään keveässä takissa mies, Rauski. Sydämmeni alkaa takoa nopeammin ja helpotuksen tunne valtaa mieleni. Hän on minulle enemmän kuin huume. Hän on addiktio, josta en voi päästä eroon. En tiedä, mitä ihmettä hän tekee kahvilassa, mutta haluan vain syöksyä hänen syliinsä.

 

"Moi!" sanon innokkaasti ja lähestyn häntä hymyillen.

 

"Sori, mä voin selittää sen perjantaisen. Minä, zappis ja Fisu ollaan oikeesti kämppiksii ja tietenki ne asuu siellä. Fisu ja zappis oli Tukholmassa aika kauanki aikaa, koska me lyötii jätkien kaa vetoo, et ne ei pystyis siihe, mut näköjään ne pystyki." Rauski naurahtaa ja halaa minua.

 

Halaus vie minulta todellisuudentajun mukanaan. Se, mitä on kaivannut ja saa sen, se tuntuu parhaimmalta. Halaus ja hänen läheisyys saavat sisälleni mahtavan olon, jota ei voi kuvailla sanoilla tarpeeksi, että sen voisin käsittää.

 

Lähdemme kahvilasta kehujen kera kotiin. Töissä olikin ihan mukavaa ja työpäivätkään eivät tule tuntumaan liian raskailta uskoakseni. Haluan vain maata Rauskin vieressä nukkuen ja leväten. Hänen läsnäolonsa on koukuttavaa.

 

Menemme asunnolleni, että saisimme vähän rauhaa. Hiukseni ovat likaiset ja se häiritsee minua syvästi. Menen suihkuun ja yritän olla mahdollisimman nopea, ettei Rauskin tarvitsisi odottaa minua. Suihku ei ole niinkään iso, vain suihkukoppi. Lämmin vesi vie tuskaisen olon pois ja tuo turvaa. Omenan tuoksu leimahtaa, kun avaan shamppoopullon. Levitän hiuksiini täydellisen määrän shamppoota ja huuhdon sen pois. Joku astuu kylpyhuoneeseen sisälle ja alkaa riisua vaatteitaan. Huuhdon saippuan nopeasti pois silmistäni ja näen Rauskin tulevan suihkuun kanssani. Hän katsoo minua silmiin ja hän hypnotisoi minut katseellaan. Rauski lähestyy minua ja ottaa käsistäni kiinni. Mies työntää minut jääkylmää seinää vasten. Seinä on niin kylmä, että en voi saada kosketusta sen kanssa, vaan työnnyn eteenpäin ynähtäen. Vesi piiskaa meitä. Hänen ihonsa minun omaani vasten tuntuu täydelliseltä yhdistelmältä. Rauski alkaa suukottaa minua kaulasta edeten alaspäin vastustottamasti. Hänen hyväilevät huulensa saavat minut värisemään kylmistä väreistä.

 

Kuivaan itseni pyyhkeellä. En jaksa miettiä, mitä rentoa ja mukavaa pukisin päälle, joten nostan lattialta Rauskin riisuman punaisen viirupaidan hänen huomaamatta. Puen paidan päälle, koska se tuntuu hyvältä ja se on vielä Rauskin lämmittämä. Paita on iso minulle ja joudun käärimään hihoja hieman. Haen Rauskille pyyhkeen ja hän kuivaa itsensä laittaen pyyhkeen lanteelleen. Poistumme kylpyhuoneesta ja näemme auringon laskevan. Sen säteet valaisevat koko huoneen ja saavat Rauskin hiukset loistamaan kultaa. Rauski lähtee kaivamaan lattialle jätetyistä farkuista jotain. Hän vetäisee sukan farkkujen taskusta ja huomaan sen olevan minun sukkani, joka oli kadoksissa kauan aikaa.

 

"Sult tais jäädä tää sillon joskus mun luo." Rauski naurahtaa ja ojentaa sukan minulle.

 

"Joo, se tais haluta kulkea omaa polkuaan." hymähdän.

 

Otan sukan Rauskin kädestä ja annan suukon hänen poskelleen kiitollisuuden ja rakastavaisuuden merkiksi. Auringon viimeiset säteet loistavat meitä kohti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anteeksi.
> 
>  
> 
> Eihän tässä tarinassa niinkään järkeä ollut, mutta toivon, että se oli kuitenkin luettava ja edes vähän nautittava. Elokuva, jota Rauski ja Mirelda menivät katsomaan ei ole mikään suosikkini, vaan se oli vain juuri oikeaan aikaan julkaistu, joten mainitsin sen tässä (en oo nähny sitä edes :D).
> 
> Seuraavalla kerralla yritän väsätä Rauski x Fisu ficciä so be ready for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Pysykää rauhallisina!! Yritän saada pinnisteltyä jatkoa, mutta siinä voi hurahtaa jopa kuukausi. 
> 
> Haluan saada tästä vähän edes uniikin makua :^D joten panostan kunnolla seuraavaan. Pian alkaa jo tapahtuakkin enemmän, tämä oli aika laimea seuraaviin lukuihin verrattuna.
> 
> Vielä tähän loppuun pahoittelen tätä kahvin ylistystä, mutta itse olen juuri rakastunut siihen uudestaan. 
> 
> (Myös pahoittelen kirotusvireitä, jos niitä löytyy)


End file.
